


Esta soy yo

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami después del final pero antes de la 2da temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esta soy yo

Con lo sucedido con Amon, las cosas se habían vuelto un caos.

Para empezar, restaurar la paz y el orden resultaba más complicado de lo que primera instancia se creyó. La disputa entre maestros y no-maestros que surgió no moriría tan fácilmente. Por más que Amon haya resultado una mentira muy bien fabricada, el ideal que había planteado de igualdad había resultado ser demasiado verdadero. Esto para desgracia de los concejales que ahora, se debatían en como solucionar el problema que se les venía encima. La heredera no podía más que sentir lástima por los hombres encargados de la política de la Ciudad. Ella conocía lo suficiente del tema como para saber que el problema social e ideológico que estaba surgiendo para nada se solucionaría en poco tiempo.

Pero bueno, ella tenía otros problemas de los cuales preocuparse. Los cuales, para no tener que mencionarlos todos, resumió de una manera muy sencilla: su vida. Sonará egoísta pero era cierto. El efecto dominó causado por Amon no sólo afecto a toda una población que se sentía oprimida, no señor, a ella que nada tenía que ver también la arrastro a una revolución para la que no estaba preparada.

Su propio padre la engaño y la abandonó, su vida hasta ese momento se fue desmoronando de poco a poco dejándole como único soporte el amor de Mako y a sus amigos. Y al final este no funciono. Su red de seguridad, aquella que le había impedido caer, se desvaneció (por no decir que se fue con otra) forzándola aferrarse a lo único seguro que le quedaba. Ella misma. Lo único verdadero en su vida y que jamás la abandonaría.

Mientras creyera, confiara y estuviera con Asami, nada podría salir mal.

Pero no era tan fácil. El hacerlo implicaba mantenerse firme a sus convicciones aunque la tempestad estuviera dispuesta a quebrantarla. A resistir, levantarse y reconstruirlo todo sola. Su papá ya no estaba, Mako tampoco. Esa era su prueba de fuego y tenía que pasarla a la primera si no quería perderse también a ella.

Por eso, cuando todo terminó, cuando vio como el daño hecho por Amon era reversible, regresó a Ciudad República y puso manos a las obra, empezando por lo más fácil, aquello que necesitaba hacer, el patrimonio que tenía que cuidar y engrandecer. Era Asami Sato después de todo. La heredera de Industrias Futuro y como tal, tomaría el cargo que le correspondía. No fue fácil, para nada. La sombra de su padre se cernía sobre todo aquello que el construyó y que ahora, legalmente era solamente suyo. Pero lo haría al fin y al cabo. Ese era su camino, su destino, su decisión.

Esa era Asami.

**Author's Note:**

> No les extrañe si les parece "incompleto" Este es un estracto que surgió para un fic, pero al final de cuentas me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con él y sólo funcionaba mejor que dentro de aquel fic.


End file.
